


Smoothies

by sidekickstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekickstilinski/pseuds/sidekickstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t really sure how this all started, not that it was a bad thing -it definitely wasn’t a bad thing, like the opposite of bad things- but there they were in the public library, hidden away in the back with the encyclopedias that no one ever bothered to check out anymore since the internet became a thing, with their lips pressed together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago on tumblr and just sort of forgot to post it here so here you go, I guess.

He wasn’t really sure how this all started, not that it was a bad thing -it definitely wasn’t a bad thing, like the opposite of bad things- but there they were in the public library, hidden away in the back with the encyclopedias that no one ever bothered to check out anymore since the internet became a thing, with their lips pressed together again.

Originally, they had gone there to study, since anytime they tried studying at their homes, they ended up playing video games or watching TV or even the occasional accidental sleepover, so Isaac suggested going to the library since they had finals coming up. Stiles happily agreed since there was a built in cafe that served the best smoothies he’s ever had in his entire life.

It was just their luck that the only three computers in the entire place were in use and neither of them had thought to bring a laptop. So there they were, stuck actually reading through texts books and taking actual notes on actual paper in the quietest part of the building they could find with their smoothies that they weren’t even supposed to have near the books and Stiles’ was growing restless. His drink was nearly gone and no matter the amount of feet or finger tapping he did, he absolutely could not concentrate any longer.

"How’s your smoothie?" He whispered after walking up behind Isaac, who was looking for a book, in the wrong place by the way. The taller boy peeked over his shoulder at the empty cup that sat on the corner of the table they were sitting at just moments before and crinkled his nose.

"It was okay. I don’t know why I settled on peaches and creme, though. I guess it just had a catchy name."

Stiles sighed heavily, “Yeah, I was really looking forward to trying it. I always get mixed berry…” Isaac turned around to face him with an apologetic look on his face and Stiles could still smell the faintest hint of peach on his breath as his eyes glanced to his lips. It’s not like they hadn’t kissed before, even if it was because of a bet involving Mario Kart, and how different was this really? It was all _innocent_ anyway, Stiles just wanted a taste and how else was he supposed to get it if what he wanted a taste of was gone?

He pushed Isaac back against the shelf of books, taking him off guard, and before he could even think about it, his lips were on his with such forcefulness that he surprised himself. _All or nothing, right?_ His lips parted and his tongue brushed against the other’s lips briefly before pushing itself into his mouth.

He pulled back and licked his lips after a few moments of exploring the other’s mouth, brows furrowed and ran a hand through his hair in thought. “Not bad, to be honest, but I think I’m always going to prefer mixed berry.” No, Stiles knew exactly how it had started and blamed it completely on the smoothies and his curiosity, not on the fact that he had been waiting for the perfect time to kiss him again.


End file.
